


The Den

by Spazatron



Category: Original Work
Genre: 90’s, Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Assassins & Hitmen, BAMF, Bathing/Washing, Biting, Choking, Christmas, Consensual Kink, Crimes & Criminals, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Violence, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, F/M, Femininity, Femme Fatale, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Found Family, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Infidelity, Italian Mafia, M/M, Multi, Murder, Murder Husbands, Rehabilitation, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers, Trans Male Character, Trauma, Violence, gender non-conforming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 11:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spazatron/pseuds/Spazatron
Summary: New York was pretty in the winter, the snow always seemed to sparkle on the buildings and rooftops, then that’s when you looked to the streets, you saw all the muck and disgusting slush that people drove over daily but people never seemed to notice the grime they drove over, that’s all it was something in their path as they got to their destination. The same could be said for some people.Life is a shithole and there’s no way around it, don’t let some happy bitch try and tell you to look on the bright side, you can’t focus on the best parts of life because at the end of the day both of you know there’s no good part to life... at least that’s what I think.
Relationships: Catherine Riley/ Johnny Ridgeway, Elijah Beale/ Mason Kingsley, Lukas Witcher/Mark Chernyshevsky, Reina Liu/ Eric Park
Kudos: 3





	The Den

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I can’t believe I’m finally writing this down but this has been a long time coming. I began this universe around 2019 with my friend Rachael and it has since grown outward into several generations of stories and characters. There have been many changes and different versions but it was finally time to share this
> 
> I know this is not the usual content you’d go to read on Ao3 but I’d appreciate it if you stuck around to see the story unfold, and there is a LOT of story to unfold 
> 
> To support and find the both of us you can head to @Retromuetro and then my Twitter @Eddie_backpack

New York was pretty in the winter, the snow always seemed to sparkle on the buildings and rooftops, then that’s when you looked to the streets, you saw all the muck and disgusting slush that people drove over daily but people never seemed to notice the grime they drove over, that’s all it was something in their path as they got to their destination. The same could be said for some people.

Life is a shithole and there’s no way around it, don’t let some happy bitch try and tell you to look on the bright side, you can’t focus on the best parts of life because at the end of the day both of you know there’s no good part to life... at least that’s what I think.

Lukas Witcher was in no way a native to the state which is why he notices the slush and the dirty city more than the sparkling lights and opportunity. Lukas had moved to New York about two years ago in 1997 with his boyfriend, Andrew Álvarez. It was going good for a while, Lukas was finally away from his parents and fresh out of high school, everything was so glittery and attractive when he had first stepped foot into New York all he cared about was that He was finally where he thought he wanted to be but that ended up being a bit complicated.

New York was good for a few months, Lukas had spent most of his time trying to make enough money to support both himself and his temperamental boyfriend, they had lived in Queens at the time, it was a wonder that the couple had been able to stay afloat, always pushing the bill deadlines till the last minute. Andrew worked of course but it was hard for him to keep a job, he got aggressive with customers and co-workers in any industry he worked in which left it up to Lukas to provide. It was rough, for Lukas this had been his break, finally able to step away from a man who had broken him down and suppressed everything about him but he found himself running into the arms of another who did the same thing. It took a while but eventually, the couple was broken up, not a few bruises. Lukas ended up having to find a new apartment after breaking it off with Andrew which landed him in his grandparents' laps, after they had moved from Michigan when he was in middle school Lukas hadn’t seen much of them, he knew they had done well for themselves but he didn’t actually know where they got their money. 

Maria and Francis Witcher were a happy couple, they had met in France and hadn’t looked back since, the couple had ended up immigrating to America where they had their daughter Ámeile. Despite being kept from their grandson for so long they happily swooped in to provide for him, getting a townhouse in Manhattan for the boy to shack up in.

Lukas ended up having to take a step back from his life and take a look at his goals, what he wanted and how he was going to get there. Lukas wanted a lot of things, he wanted to be happy, he wanted to be free to live his life the way he saw fit, and he wanted to be safe. It wasn't satisfying to live his life in fear so he turned elsewhere to distract himself. Lukas had met Elijah stumbling around the streets one night on cloud nine, slipping into the man’s bakery where the two hit it off. Both users of their respective vices they sought out each other for comfort. The duo fed into each other’s tortured states for months. It was an endless cycle of trying to keep his head above the water for Lukas while drowning seemed more and more enticing, he'd created his own space in his limbo carved out just for him, being numb helped him forget the pain, forget what Andrew had done to him, forget what his father had done to him.

Lukas lived like this until he succumbed, not to his addiction but to his heart, he was lost and despite all that had happened to him he took a blind step forward back to Andrew. He had been tricked not only by himself but by the man himself, he had changed or so he said and Lukas believed the garbage spewing from his mouth because he didn’t know any better. The second time around had hurt worse, each punch and spiteful word became more painful than they’d ever been. The time apart had barely let the old wounds heal and ignoring his problems for a blank world that was only lit up to him when he felt it was safe enough to see. To put it lightly it didn’t last, the breakup this time around had hurt worse and it left Lukas more broken than he had been before. The slightest sound outside his home caused him to go run and hide in his room, whenever he saw someone out and about who looked like Andrew he quickly changed his route. The only good that had come from the breakup was a much-needed push towards sobriety.

Christmas eve, 1998

The night of Christmas eve New York had been hit with the worst snowstorm it had seen in years. Lukas was spending the holiday cooped up with Elijah in his home. The duo had spent the day finishing the few decorations that Lukas had yet to put up. Lukas had a Jolly Christmas by Frank Sinatra playing on his record player in his living room. His living room was decked, his fireplace had two stockings hung up, one of them a deep red color with fluffy white trim to it that had Lukas’ name embroidered into it. The other stocking was much smaller but similar in design. Instead of reading Lukas’ name, it had Tink sewn into it signifying its owner. The puppy was curled up in front of the lit fireplace, enjoying the warmth that radiated out into the entire home. Tink was just as festive as her owner, wearing a big red bow around her neck. Lukas was humming along to have yourself a merry little Christmas for the fifth time that day. Lukas was illuminated by the warm white lights that wrapped around his tree, he had a light tan complexion that was scattered with freckles like someone had taken a paintbrush to his skin. His head was full of auburn curls that framed his face, his eyes were a cold dark green with full eyelashes to accentuate them. The man was wearing a gaudy red and green Christmas sweater, matched with some comfortably baggy jeans and festive socks. Lukas took a step away from his tree after placing the last ornament onto its branches, smiling to himself as he was proud of his decor and what he had been able to accomplish. This tree was more than decor for the holidays, it marked a shift in his life for a better and healthier version of himself.

After stepping away from his living room Lukas slipped away to his kitchen, leaning forward on his island, he looked to Elijah who had been mixing together some cookie dough. Lukas smiled softly as he reached out to take a handful of chocolate chips, popping a few into his mouth before he spoke “What kind are you making again? I thought you were making cookies, why do you have my chips out?” Elijah glanced up from his bowl looking a bit disgruntled as his ingredients were stolen right in front of his face “ They’re kitchen sink cookies Lukas, stop touching all my shit we can’t just run to the store to get more.” Lukas rolled his eyes at his snappy friend, blatantly taking some of his pretzels as well. “It’s not your shit it’s my shit, I can take whatever I want.”

While the two friends bickered over cookie ingredients outside there was a different story. Bundled up in a long black winter coat that protected her from the elements yet still stuck with her style was a woman by the name of Reina Liu, Reina was shorter than the men she walked with, she had shoulder-length black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail for the outing. The woman had a serious expression set on her face as she walked through the blizzard with her ‘co-workers’ at her side, the snow crunching underneath their feet. To her left was 

At Reina's side stood a poised, and skillful assassin hailing from the frozen country of Russia. He was accompanied by a series of different personalities around him. Richie was a self-appointed entertainment weapon, he was great at causing distractions despite none of them being intentional. He wore a raggedy, torn brown coat and a woven cap to protect his dark hair from the cold. 

Johnny followed close behind. The man had a notoriously loving personality. If not for his struggles in speech, he could be a comedian with the fascinating stories he told. Over the group stood Emory De la Cruz, the father hen of the weasel sub-unit. He was a very demanding man who wanted the utmost control of missions. 

In between the Russian and Scotsman stood out Mason Kingsley, the redhead stuck out like a sore thumb next to the rest of the weasels. The man had his hands stuffed into his heavy coat’s pockets after tugging his cap tighter on his head. hailing from Australia the seemingly gentle giant wasn’t exactly made for the harsh winter air blowing against his skin. Mason was another member of the group that had a bright personality… most of the time.

Mason was the first to pipe up out of the gangsters, glancing over to Mark with a sigh, his breath could be seen in the air as he spoke “ what exactly are we doing again? It’s the middle of a blizzard for fuck’s sake” mason whined out as he nudged the Russian. “ I feel like Jack Frosts nipping at my balls my balls” Johnny joined in the Australian’s whining. Reina rolled her eyes at the duo, looking to the townhouses to try and keep a lookout for their target. The Russian spoke up with a deep accented voice, speaking in a stern tone as he glanced to the men with a judging look “Both of you stop complaining before I give you something to complain about”. When they had a job there was a shift from Mark to Sparky from start to finish, the otherwise chatty man turning cold as he was a weapon of a man. Mason rolled his eyes, he then looked to Emory for some info, nudging the man with his elbow “ Ems, who exactly are we looking for, did Cub give you a debrief?” the moody hitman who was addressed seemed a bit disgruntled he had to do the debrief himself, glancing to the rest of the weasels as he began to speak “ His name is Andrew Alvarez, Puerto Rican, about 6’2”... he’s an affiliate of the C.O.D. Boy’s, Cub’s not too happy because he’s heard he’s been swindling some of Ramses’s girls, heard he even killed one. Orders are to bring him to Cub alive, he gets aggressive we kill him.”

Johnny was next with a question, watching as Richie twirled ahead of them trying to catch snowflakes on his tongue “ How are we supposed to know which house it is is?” Reina had the answer, holding up the note she’d gotten from Cub “ 153 City Hall Avenue, according to the informant we have for the C.O.D. boys that’s the last place he was known to be living.” Emory seemed a bit huffy that he, the obvious leader...at least in his eyes, hadn't been the one to receive this information from Cub. the group of Hitman food further down the street, the winter storm getting more aggressive as they reached 153 City Hall Avenue. the porch area of the home had been decorated the best I could considering a small space, there was a large wreath hanging in the door and a reindeer statue next to the welcome mat, lights were strung around the railing to the stairs that led up to the door. The stoic Russian who was now at the head of the group seemed to space out, Mark found the decorations comforting considering Russia was a year-round winter Wasteland it was an International hotspot when celebrating Christmas. the decor in the townhouse reminds me of being small, holding on to his mother's hand as he watched the government officials decorate the center tree in Moscow.

While the gangsters congregated on Lukas's porch the two men holed up inside were throwing together a quick dinner while Elijah’s cookies baked in the oven. Suddenly there was a knock on the door that caused Tink to bark and Lukas to slip away to answer it, the sudden visitor was a bit confusing considering the weather but he went to answer despite this. As Lukas opened his front door he was greeted by the towering men looking at him he blinked as he tried to see any reason for the sudden visit “...Can I help you?”. For Mason and Johnny it caused some concerns, this obviously was not the man that had been described to them moments prior. Mason quickly got distracted by the smell of the cookies Elijah had made, smiling to himself as Mark took charge, keeping his arms respectfully in front of his torso not to allude to any danger as Emory exhaled a puff of cigarette smoke through the doorframe. "Do you know where Andrew Sanchez is?" Mark asked in a serious voice, his voice was very different from a typical New Yorker- but intimidating in his posture.  
"Do we have carolers? That's so cute!" Elijah grinned as he hopped into view, his face falling as he noticed how dark and truly horrifying this group of men appeared. "Lukas.. close the door." He mumbled as Mark slapped his rather large hand against the door to prevent it from closing. "Where is he?" He demanded.  
At the mention of his ex Lukas froze up, shrinking away from the door with a fearful expression clear on his face. The man shook his head, shakily holding his hands to his chest “H-He doesn’t live here anymore I’m so sorry” 

Emory and Mark both had a hard time believing what this man said was the truth. He could have very well been told to say this, and Andrew was lurking in the home in hiding. Without warning, Mark shoved his way through the door- followed by Emory and Richie on all-fours. Elijah kept his rolling pin and a knife in his grip, hidden from view behind the kitchen island. These men did not radiate an ounce of good energy, and he was prepared to engage in a fight if needed. Their intention was to poke around and check for this man, but they never asked permission to do this. Emory threw a door open and peeked inside- holding a heavy steel pipe in his arms. All the while, Christmas music continuing to hum through the home silently. It was rather off-putting.

Lukas got a bit defensive as his home was invaded, watching as things were moved around in search of any sign of Andrew. It opened the fresh wound that was still left by Andrew the last time Lukas had seen him “I told you, he isn’t here!” Lukas cried out as he tried to explain “He hasn’t-” "Be quiet. No talking." Mark said sternly to Lukas, watching as Emory surveyed the rooms.  
"I don't hear anyone." He commented, getting closer to Lukas' Christmas tree, bounding the pipe in his arms. "You gotta know somethin' you aren't telling us."  
While the other gangster’s searched the home Mason had deemed it a lost cause, sneaking into the kitchen to get a taste of the cookies he had smelt, as he took a bite of his bounty he was interrupted by the angry little raven-haired fiend Lukas called his best friend. "Get out," Elijah said to the stranger sneaking cookies. "Get the fuck out of here. You and your friends, leave!" He said in a sharpened whisper. Mason looked to the man with wide eyes as he was caught, leaning back against the counter with a roll of his eyes “If the guy ain’t here then nothing’s going to happen, just let them look around and we’ll get out of your hair.” 

It seemed that Mason had been mistaken, out in the living room Lukas had begun to plead with the gang to leave his home, tears slipping down his cheeks as he begged with them “I don’t know anything! Please! I don’t know where he is” as Lukas began to breakdown Emory became fed up with Lukas' whiny exterior. He looked at the newly decorated Christmas tree and then to his grip. "Oh yeah?" He asked before smashing the pipe into the tree- causing several ornaments to crash to the floor and spew small shards of glass. "WHERE IS HE!?" He shouted.

"What the hell!?" Elijah panicked, assuming something happened to Lukas. He ran out into the living room and looked at Emory, then Mark. "What did you do!?" Mark pointed a gun at the two home occupants. "Do not speak." "I'll speak to whoever the fuck I want, what's up!?" Elijah shouted at the man. "Meow." Richie said with wide eyes as he looked at Tink with a hiss.

“I DON’T KNOW!” Lukas wailed as he protected his head with his arms shaking violently now as he couldn’t catch his breath. The way Emory acted and spoke reminded him all too much of his father and Andrew “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! Please”. Lukas seemed to be having a panic attack due to the similarities in his past experiences, going through this treatment once again after being safe sent the man spiraling out of control.  
Tink barked at Richie, seemingly angry with the man but as things began to crash she went running to Lukas’ room as she reacted similarly to Lukas.

"Emory, back off!" Mark shouted as the man took his pipe and slammed it against a table lamp, sending it crashing to the ground. "STOP IT!" Elijah shouted in distress, deciding to finally step in to protect his friend. "Leave him ALONE! GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE, NOW!" He shouted, trying to shield Lukas as Mark grabbed his arm and tried to throw the man forward. For being such a short person, Elijah was exceptionally strong- easily turning Mark over as the two began to throw one another around. "Tell me where he is or I'll kill you!" Emory shouted at Lukas, kicking him over onto the ground. “I don’t know where he is I don’t know!” Lukas broke out between gasps for air as he couldn’t catch his breath between sobs, looking up at Emory as his shaking continued, Lukas had quickly curled up once he was kicked down, looking up at Emory with a terrified expression. Lukas truly thought he was going to die.  
“Emory knock it off you’re taking it too far I don’t think he’s here” Mason finally stepped in, returning from the kitchen to try and wrestle the pipe from the man’s hands, pushing him backward with a glare. Johnny and Reina were stood to the side waiting to see what the next move would be.  
Emory finally decided to let Lukas go, not before kicking him over one more time on the ground. "Mark we are leaving." He huffed, walking out of the townhouse. Mark was still a bit busy wrestling with Elijah as the man sliced the bridge of his nose and a bit of his jawline with a knife. He began spewing curses in his native tongue, kicking Elijah to the ground and fleeing.. followed by Richie, meowing and hopping after them. Reina looked to the two men with a glance of remorse before she went back to her stone-cold expression, following behind, Johnny however looked torn for the men, a frown clear on his face.

Elijah got up from the ground with a groan of discomfort. His hand gently rubbed the side of his rib where the Russian assassin had punctured his body with his heel. His eyes scanned over to Lukas with a frown, his heart shattering at the sight of his friend's likely un-consolable state. He gently grabbed a blanket and draped it over Lukas, rubbing his back and limping to the kitchen to grab a broom and begin sweeping up the broken shards from the Christmas decorations and the table lamp that had been destroyed.  
It seemed just when Andrew got out of Lukas' life and leaving him to heal, he still had a way of destroying his happiness. 

“Are you fucking stupid?! You got any fucking brains floating around in that shitshow you call a skull?!” Mason barked out as he smacked the man on the back of the head for his behavior.  
"Shut the fuck up, Mason or I'll beat you to a bloody pulp." Emory snapped as Mark shook his head at the Italian. He looked a bit ridiculous with his tiny drops of blood seeping from his wounds. "You don't know when to stop, do you?" He asked, looking at Emory with a look of anger. "You could have killed that man!"  
"Why the fuck do you care!? He's hiding something."  
".. No, he isn't! What normal person holding a secret would behave like that!?" Mark asked, shoving Emory back as the man grunted, shoving Mark right back and nearly into the street- barely colliding with a vehicle. Mark gave Emory a look of scorching anger. He almost was hit by a fucking car. "I think I'm taking the rest of the month off. You are a PSYCHOPATH!" He shouted at Emory. "You almost killed me!"  
"Serves you right, getting in the fucking way."

As the Gangsters outside began to fight among themselves Lukas continued to shake, crying and whimpering to himself under the blanket Elijah had slipped over his shivering body. He covered his face with a weak movement. Lukas could barely find it in him to pull the blanket around. Despite everything he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, getting away from the bad dream that had just unfolded in his living room.


End file.
